


volatile love stories

by twistedsky



Category: You're The Worst (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretchen has sex with--and sometimes feelings for--her best friend Lindsay. It doesn't end quite the way she wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	volatile love stories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for gendered terms, sex, alcohol and drug use.

In between the free-flowing drugs and booze and Lindsay trying to fuck everything that moves, Gretchen doesn’t give a lot of thought to the state of her life.

She eats, she shits, she fucks, but it’s all a swirl of sameness.

Work is . . . work. She can be good at it when she’s not getting distracted by all the drugs and alcohol and fucking.

It’s hard not to get distracted by those things though.

Lindsay isn’t any better, which is why quite frequently Gretchen ends up with her head between Lindsay’s thighs(or with Lindsay’s between her own).

Okay, so the first time this happens, Gretchen barely even _remembers_ the actual event, but she wakes up and her mouth tastes like pussy, and she’s lying next to a naked Gretchen, so what else is she supposed to think happened?

She’s not overly concerned about it. She wanders off to find food and comes back with poptarts, one of which she gives to a groggy Lindsay, who accepts the package with a smile. 

“So,” Gretchen says. “We banged.” She’s not very good at small talk, which she’ll readily admit.

“We did,” Lindsay says with a yawn and a stretch before taking a bite of the poptart. "I love raspberry poptarts." She lifts her hand, and Gretchen leans forward and gives her a high-five.

That’s as good of a reaction as any other, she supposes, and they carry on with their lives with little muss or fuss.

~~

The second time it happens, they’re only a little high, and not nearly drunk enough, but they’re bored, so it’s as good of a reason as any.

It feels nice, Gretchen thinks.

It’s not even a girl thing, it’s a Lindsay thing. Lindsay’s skin is so soft and there’s something relaxing about caressing it, sliding her hands over it and mentally writing odes to her tits and ass.

They don’t stay purely mental for long, because Gretchen’s never been very good at keeping secrets from Lindsay, and she’s definitely never been very good at keeping something she finds amusing to herself.

Lindsay laughs at her odes, and Gretchen keeps going until the words are drowned out by moans. 

~~

Lindsay gets a boyfriend, and he's pretty boring, but if Lindsay can put up with him, then Gretchen supposes that _she_ can too.

He seems loyal enough, a bit like a puppy, but Gretchen can’t imagine that Lindsay will actually go through with things and marry the guy. He's got a good job, and he's super stable, and Gretchen  _supposes_  that might be a draw for some people.  But not for Lindsay, right?

But maybe she’s got some ticking time bomb in her—that shitastic biological clock people are always fucking talking about.

Gretchen wonders if there’s something wrong with her for not feeling that same countdown, but she shrugs the thought away.

There’s nothing wrong with her at all.

~~

Something happens, and it makes her rethink her choices.

She needs to be a better person now, and get on top of her shit. She’s still not going to pretend she cares about crap that she doesn’t care about, but she definitely needs her job, and she needs to stay dedicated to _something_ besides drugs, alcohol, and sex.

To be honest, it sounds like a pretty great life to her, but she’s not an addict, she’s just a cute, trashy redhead.

This, at least, is what she tells herself.

~~

They spend a weekend in some shitty motel, and it’s the best weekend of Gretchen’s life.

There’s something relaxing about it, and for some reason without drugs or much alcohol(there always has to be alcohol, let’s be real here), they can just hang out and have sex.

They cuddle after and watch some crappy movie on cable, but there’s something enjoyable about it, like it’s actually a good thing.

Lindsay is a good thing, Gretchen thinks.

She’s engaged, but she’s still Gretchen’s for now, at least.

Gretchen takes Lindsay’s hand in her own and squeezes it.

It feels nice not to be alone, or something equally sappy that she’s not actually going to _say._

She’s feels it though, maybe. Probably.

There’s no point in thinking too much about it, Gretchen decides.

~~

When Lindsay gets married, Gretchen eats her out in a closet during the wedding reception, mostly just because she’s bored, and partially out of spite.

She doesn’t even make Lindsay reciprocate. “Consider it a wedding gift,” she says with a smirk, and she has to pinch her hands slightly to avoid laughing at her own words.

She’s funny, she thinks.

Lindsay just smiles tightly and tries to wipe herself up.

“Do you think he’ll know?”

“I don’t think he knows much of anything,” Gretchen says with a shrug, which is both comforting and bitchy, which is just how she likes her quips.

Lindsay frowns and scrunches up her nose.

Gretchen thinks it’s oddly cute when she does that, though she’d never admit that to herself.

She’d never admit that to anyone, actually, because it’s corny, and she doesn’t really feel comfortable with that shit, and she never has.

“We can’t do this again,” Lindsay says, and Gretchen shrugs like she doesn’t care. "Really. I just got married, I have to stay committed and all that crap."

“Fine,” Gretchen says nonchalantly. “I’ve got stuff to do anyway.”

She hopes she doesn’t sound bitter. She’s not bitter. At least, she doesn’t think she’s bitter. She frowns, then fakes a smile, because it’s Lindsay. “You just focus on this—” she swirls her hand around, “—whole marriage thing or whatever.”

Lindsay seems comforted by this. She smiles brightly. “I got married before Becca, she’s going to be so pissed.”

“She’s going to be green with envy. Especially because you’re marrying so comfortably. She’s got like the worst taste in men.”

“She does. I mean, _Jimmy_? At this rate she’ll never get married.” Lindsay seems oddly pleased at that, and Gretchen laughs.

“Yeah, you’ll pop out three kids, and she’ll be so jealous she’ll contemplate stealing one of them.”

Lindsay really seems to like that idea, but then she makes the face she makes when she’s grossed out by something. “Ew, kids.”

“Yeah, ew kids.”

~~

Becca actually gets married, which ruins their fun a little, but don't let anyone forget that Lindsay did it _first_.

Gretchen goes hunting for a food processor, and gets some other shit instead according to the asshole British dude who made a scene in the middle of the wedding. He's standing next to her at the side of the street when she’s ready to leave, and for some reason they talk to each other.

His face is okay, she thinks. And if she’s not going home with a food processor, then she’s sure as hell gong home with him.

And this is how she meets Jimmy.

He changes everything.

~~

“You’re a toxic person,” this isn’t the first time that she’s been told this, and it’s really ceased to have any meaning for her. She eats her pancakes and contemplates the best way to get out of paying for her own food. She could go, ‘but you invited me’ or she could try to make a run for it.

She’d be surprised if anyone who knows her well enough to invite her out to breakfast would actually think she’d pay for her own food though, especially since she's as likely to choose option two as she is to choose option one. 

“Jimmy is a toxic person too, and two toxic people together can destroy the lives of so many people.” Is she supposed to care? Because she doesn't, not really. He's okay in bed, and it's really easy to talk to him about stuff she usually keeps inside. He's the worst, of course, but that's to be expected.

Gretchen kinda likes Jimmy, she guesses, but she doesn’t really get why people are making such a big deal out of things.

This isn't the last time that someone tries to get her to stop hanging out with Jimmy. This thing with Jimmy isn't supposed to be anything anyway(though, the more time passes, the more this thing feels like  _more_  though, but whatever).

This happens again and again, to the point that Becca and her husband even invite both of them out to try to cut them out of their lives. Like that'll work, she smiles to herself.

Free food though, at least, she thinks.

~~

It’s an up and down sort of roller coaster situation with Jimmy, but the trainwreck is sort of entertaining(and yeah, she’s mixing up her shitty metaphors to create an even bigger shitty metaphor), so she goes with it.

It gets her away from Lindsay a bit, but not too much, which makes it perfect all around.

She’s not even sure why she’s avoiding Lindsay at all, but it’s easier to blame it on Jimmy than it is to actually think about how it makes her feel.

Fuck that, she thinks.

~~

Lindsay cheats on her husband, and Gretchen is a little pissed, though she thinks she hides it well.

Lindsay promises to stop, but then does it again and again, and Gretchen wants to pull someone's fucking eyeballs out with her bare hands.

Some people might call that jealousy, but fuck them, Gretchen thinks.

She’s not jealous.

Lindsay might be getting a divorce, and all Gretchen can think about is how if she kind of stopped doing this whole thing with Jimmy then she could go back to having sex with Lindsay.

That doesn’t make her a lesbian, obviously, but Gretchen’s never had a problem with being attracted to men _and_ women before. She's not big on labels, but if she chose one she'd go with bi, probably. But again, she doesn't much care.

Hot people, she thinks, are the key here.

~~

Her apartment is basically on fire, and she’s moving in with Jimmy, and everything is a total shitshow.

She likes Jimmy, and maybe this is supposed to be some kind of romcom love story, maybe there’s a point to it all.

~~

Lindsay is feeling droopy and sad, and Gretchen offers to help her out, but Lindsay says _no_.

“What?”

“You and Jimmy are good together, and I don’t want you to be as miserable as I am because you messed a good thing up.”

“Lindsay—“

“No,” Lindsay waves her hand as if waving away Gretchen’s concerns(spoiler alert: Gretchen is still fucking concerned). “We really shouldn’t do that again anyway.”

Gretchen is ready to argue, but Lindsay shoves almost an entire hotdog in her mouth and stares at her television, and Gretchen—Gretchen does what Gretchen always does.

She survives, she moves on.

~~

Jimmy asks her to marry him, and that’s just—that’s just fucking ridiculous, really, but somehow she finds herself saying yes, because this’ll be good, right? And they won’t have kids, fuck no.

Lindsay is quasi-dating Edgar, and Gretchen is trying really hard not to be pissed about that.

She’s pretty sure she’s going to be pissed off for the rest of her life though, so she contemplates sabotaging their relationship(and she doesn’t, but only for Lindsay).

Instead, she grows the fuck up and takes care of her shit.

Jimmy’s fun, anyway, she reminds herself. They're good together, or at least as good as people like them can be.

She really does love him in her own way, and he loves her in his.

They’re toxic, fucked-up people, so obviously their happy endings weren’t going to be _too_ happy anyway.

At least, that’s what Gretchen tells herself. And hey, she thinks, maybe it's true. 


End file.
